Australian patent No. 598267 to Dart Industries Inc. discloses an ark toy comprising an hull element, a deck element and a cabin element which releasably interlock together to form the ark. As seen in FIG. 1 of AU 598267 animal shaped figurines may be placed on the deck element and within the cabin element.
Australian patent No. 576463 discloses a toy with a base member having a generally spherically shaped bottom surface upon which may be stacked a plurality of other members. The plurality of other members are aligned by a centrally positioned post means.
An objection of the present invention is to provide an alternate form of jigsaw/assembly toy.